CSI:Mobius
by therealmilesprower
Summary: When Eggman's fortress explodes, just above South Beach in Miami, CSI:Mobius is formed to find the connections between terrorism and Eggman! Viewer Discretion Advised.
1. Arguments x And x Explosions

CSI:Mobius – The Not-so-Defective Detectives

Chapter 1: _Arguments x And x Explosions_

A/N: How to Read This Story:  
>Normal text – Normal writing<p>

"In Quotations" – Dialogue

[In brackets] – Scene/Environment Change

Italicized/Underlined– Emphasized text/dialogue

'in single quotes' – Thoughts

[Miami, FL; in Eggman's Fortress in the sky; around 12:30 PM]

Tails, Ion, and Connor were all facing off against Eggman, who, after a 20-minute-long fight, was now cowering in fear; Connor, one of his very own failed creations, was staring him down, a finger gripping the string trigger to his gun, which was also a watch.

"Alright, Eggface! Confess! _Why are you HERE?" _ Connor screamed at Eggman, whilist in the fat-reared's stupid face, making said fat man flinch in fear.

'Sucks for the fatty,' Tails thought.

"W-w-what are y-you y-yelling at me f-for?" Eggman asked.

"BECAUSE YOU _LIED _TO ME! Give it up, fatty! TELL. ME. _EVERYTHING__," _Connor screamed back at him,"OR TODAY'S GONNA BE YOUR FREAKIN' FUNERAL!"

"Yeesh!" Tails and Ion said to each other.

"Tails, go set up the explosive. Set it for two minutes. That should be enough time to get out in one piece," Ion said to Tails, in a slightly commanding tone.

"Yes, Sir," Tails said, whilist throwing his arms, balled into fists, the right over his heart, the left seated tight on his back. He picks up the briefcase set beside his right foot, and walks over to the control system. He then opens up the briefcase, and types in the codes. Eggman, hearing this, cowers even more in fear.

"W-w-what is t-t-that?!" Eggman asked.

"Just…the bomb we are planting in the control system," Connor said, calm and cool as a cucumber.

"WHAT?!" Eggman exclaimed, absolutely terrified now.

"Don't worry. You won't have to go through that. I wouldn't let you. So…see ya, sucker!" Connor said.

Connor pulls the string. A click is heard. He releases the string, and a gunshot is heard. The 380 ACP round goes right through Eggman's big cranium, killing him instantly.

The ticking bomb starts to tick faster.

"We need to GET OUT! NOW!" Ion yells. Tails, who walks out of the control system, cool as a cucumber, now runs toward the window. He flips his Zoo York jacket back, revealing his grapple-hook system. He fires the hooks into the window, shattering it instantly. He zips out of the fortress, as everyone else jumps out, grabbing onto Tails. He then releases the grappling hooks, and fires them toward two over-hanging, tall light posts. They swing out, as Tails releases the grappling hook, flipping backwards, doing a 360 backflip, and landing on the soft sand below. The flying fortress explodes, into a giant fireball.

To be Continued in Chapter 2: Introductions x And x Beginnings


	2. Introductions x And x Beginnings

CSI:Mobius – The Not-so-Defective Detectives

Chapter 2: Introductions x And x Beginnings

(A/N: I do not own Sonic, blah blah blah, My OC's are MINE, SEGA. Back off!)

[South Beach, Miami, FL; 12:35 PM]

When they landed, the team ran out to comfort a shocked, and petrified crowd of beach-goers. It sort of worked, but not as much as what they wanted.

"Hey, calm down, people. We are not bad. We are helping you. My name is Miles, but, call me Tails," said Tails.

"I am Ion. Just Ion," Ion said afterwards.

"And I am Connor. My real name, is XJZ-20116-435-ZZA-434.2Z, but whatever. Call me Connor," Connor said, "but us, as a whole, you can call us CSI Mobius."

"CONNOR- wait…what did you say?" Tails asked Connor.

"I said, 'call us CSI Mobius'," Connor said.

"I. Flipping. LOVE That!" Tails exclaimed.

"Really? You were screaming at me two seconds ago," Connor said.

"Heck yeah, XJZ! LOVE I-"

"Connor. Use it," Connor interrupted.

"Sorry, brother. Or Connor. We are brothers, you know that," Tails stated.

"Well, hello there!" a mysterious rabbit said from behind the team.

(A/N: Three guesses as to who.)

"CREAM?! How the heck did you get to Miami. You live in New York City! Connor, check all flight records from New York City to Miami, and see if an "Aelita 'Cream' Kozokotovzki" was on any of those flights?" Tails asked, more commanded Connor to check.

"Scanning now…Yes, there was. The pilot got a complaint of a 'strange man with a gun' next to her, sir," Connor answered.

'Strange man…who could that be…it couldn't be...Korista Vostok, could it? No, he was executed…or was he?' Tails pondered.

"Connor, check the police records for Korista Vostok," Tails commanded.

"Scanning now…he was executed…wait…there was a news report, that said 'Korista Vostok Escaped Execution', sir! But…how could that be possible…unless…someone took his place," Connor said, befuddled.

"Well, team…I guess we have our first case. Operation: KORISTA is ago!" Tails yelled.

"YES SIR!" Connor and Ion answered back.

"Mr. Tails, can I help?" Cream asked.

"Well, sure! Just don't get in our way," Tails answered.

"Yay! I get to work with you again!" Cream exclaimed happily.

"Well, boys, our first job is to find and set up a base of operations, so let's get on that. We'll also need some form of a mobile base system," Tails explained.

"Already on it…I have a private jumbo jet that I can transform into an aerial base," Connor explained. "It might take a little time, but once I'm done, we can get to work."

"And I found a perfect place not too far from here. An abandoned warehouse," Ion explained.

"Perfect. Cream, Ion, come with me to this warehouse. Connor, get to work on the aerial base," Tails commands. "Once everything is set, Operation: KORISTA is ago!"

To be continued in Chapter Three: Operations x And x Control!

Reviews are welcome, but no flaming! Reviews make me all fuzzy inside. *Flashes glasses* And that's saying something.


End file.
